The Phoenix Travel
by FireWood123
Summary: When Harry discovers his animagus shape, he didn't include all the powers that came within. A time travel fic where Harry goes back to the marauder's era.
1. the animagus shape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and some other companies but certainly not by me.**

It was late night when Harry finally got back home where he lived. It was after the war, and he decided to buy a house next to his parent's house, in Godric hollow.

He was depressed.

Sure, Voldemort was dead but everyone he loved too. and that meant Sirius, his parents, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby. Even Hedwig was dead ! Her first friend in the wizarding world. He couldn't believe it.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were visiting whenever they could to try to cheer him up but right now, he was a lost cause. Barely eating, he almost never spoke and he was getting thinner and thinner, to the despair of Molly Weasley.

Two months after the end of the war, He decided that he had to occupy himself and that's why he started to train on his animagus.

Having a mandrake leaf in his mouth for a month really was not the easiest thing in the training.

After that torture, he could visualize what kind of animal he was going to be.

He was a bird, well kind of anyway.

He was excited at the idea of having an animagus form, but when he found his shape he was thrilled, he will be able to fly.

Flying was one of the things that eased his mind whenever he was mourning. He would go down to the Quidditch pitch and let the snitch Dumbledore gave him go as he wished before chasing after it.

He woke up from his thoughts and watched around him. He had a very cosy living room with wall painted in red and gold like the gryffindor colours.

On the table beside him laid his photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year. It was one of his most treasured possessions.

To be frank, he was fed up of ginny, ron and hermione's caring. He wanted to be with peoples who truly loved him. Like Sirius, like James, like Lily.

He didn't include Dumbledore. He was furious with the headmaster for all the lies around his life. If Dumbledore had been just a tiny more careful and placed a privacy charm on his table in the Hog's Head, none of this would have happened.

Not one day passed where he wasn't thinking about his parents.

"Come on!" thought Harry "Stop being depressed, and do something useful unless you want to go to sleep drunk and have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning."

He had experienced hangovers and he could tell that it wasn't he wanted to do again.

With that fear, he went back to his animagus training. Being sick of not being able to transform he became so focused that he could sense everything that was going on in his room.

Before starting animagus training, he first trained himself to learn how to transform back to his human body. Well, it would really be awkward to succeed in being an animagus and not being able to transform back.

What shocked Harry the most was that his animagus form would not be the same animal of his patronus.

But he felt relieved because some kind of bird was much better than a juicy stag.

While trying to do what the book told him to do, he started to feel some dizziness. Not caring, he continued to follow the instructions.

That when it happened.

He wasn't sitting on his chair anymore, he was on his chair, but on his legs. He wanted to yell in surprise but he didn't have a voice anymore. He only made a long and singing bird noise.

He looked at his arms and was surprise that his arms were transformed into fucking wings.

Then it hit him.

It wasn't any bird wings. His feathers were tainted with gold and red. He jumped to see himself in the mirror and instead of seeing his usual messy black hair, he was looking at a gorgeous phoenix with pure emerald eyes, looking straight back at him.

He transformed back, still amazed at his animagus form.

It was a very happy Harry that went slipping that night. Before falling to sleep, he did something that surprised him a lot.

He smiled.

oO0OooO0Oo

For the first time in months, he had a complete and resting sleep. When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what happened last night

It took him thirty minutes to transform back into his phoenix form. He got up and washed himself before heading to the kitchen. His light breakfast consisted into two toasts and a cup of tea.

He had one goal right now. He got into the fireplace, and took the floo powder yelling "HOGWARTS" before leave in a dance of green flames.

Finally being an animagus revealed his father side inside of him. The opportunity to pull a prank on his former transfiguration teacher was well beyond any struggle.

Without waiting he transformed back into Firebird (that was what he called himself) and kindly waited for the headmistress to come into her office.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

McGonagall was having a tiring day, being headmistress was not an easy thing to do but it has always been her dream, to take the place of the mighty Albus Dumbledore and run this school as well as he had done.

She was walking around the school to ease her mind she felt her wand vibrating inside her robes. She quickly walk up to the castle to see who was the guest waiting for in her office;

She knew it was someone she trusted because he must have the floo password to her office otherwise he would have ended in one of the public floos at Hogwarts.

"Tubby Cat" said McGonagall and the gargoyle leapt aside. When she pushed the door of her office, she found a majestic bird on her desk. When she realised it was a phoenix, she stopped dead.

"Fawkes ?" she murmured

Then the phoenix started heading towards her singing in a soft voice. Her wand was in her hand in no time.

Where stand the phoenix a moment earlier was none other than Harry Potter, otherwise known as "The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Won", "The-Defeater-Of-The-Dark-Lord" or some other titles they called him nowadays.

Harry was crying with laughter at the face of bewilderment of his former professor.

"Harry !" she screamed "This is no proper way to greet someone as old as me !"

"Sorry professor, but as you can see, I have mastered my animagus shape" Harry said with a grin.

This grin made her anger fly away from her body. It has too long since Harry Potter had had fun.

A sound of clapping was made from one of the painting in the headmistress's office.

"Well done Harry, very well done" said a grandfatherly voice Harry knew too well.

He turned himself and saw the beaming portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Author's note: hello everyone ! so… This is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope that you like it.

Please review, your reviews are soooo important to me. :)


	2. the powers that come within

"Hello Albus" said Harry, forcing a smile on his face. "How are you ?"

"Very well my boy, thank you for asking" said the twinkling-eyed old man. "I'm sorry to say that i couldn't help to overhear your discussion. But first, I should congratulate you on your achievement".

"I'm sure you couldn't" muttered Harry, with a glare.

"Why the aggressivity my boy ?"

"Don't "my boy" me. Everything that went wrong in my life is your fault. YOUR FAULT. First, you fail to place a privacy charm at a job interview, then you leave me on my uncle doorsteps. You knew that she was jealous of magic. You knew I would be abused ! But you didn't care. So right now, I'm pissed at you. Professor McGonagall, when I came here i didn't expect to find him. I just wanted to ask you if you could research anything about having a phoenix as an animagus form.

"Let me do some research first, and then I will contact you again" answered McGonagall

Harry thanked her and then started to head back home. He almost was in the fireplace when he heard the grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore calling him.

"Harry ! Harry ! Wait !" said Dumbledore

"What is it professor, what part didn't you understand in "I'm pissed at you" ?" asked Harry

"I would like you to transform and then to try and apparate to your place, I would like to know if you have inherited some phoenix powers at the same time, like phoenix apparition, for example, or it's healing power, you cannot imagine how sorry I am, I wanted you to live your life before dying".

Understanding the idea, Harry quickly transformed himself. Then, he tried to apparate. He didn't feel dizzy like he normally would have because of the wards but instead, his body temperature increased a lot. Flames began surrounding him and instead of seeing the headmistress's office, he saw his flat.

oO0OoO0OoO0o

It was a flabbergasted McGonagall that went back to work that day. His favorite student became an animagus, and he wasn't event a stag, like his father, but he was a phoenix, one of the rarest magical being in the world. Adding to that the possibility to apparate inside wards and McGonagall had a lot of questions unanswered.

She also had to bear the constant humming of Dumbledore looking in his books. It was one of his last wishes, to have a library painted inside his portrait. He already had read almost fifty books and made two rolls of parchment of notes concerning Phoenix abilities.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Arriving at his home, Harry was discombobulated. Not sure if he was dreaming, he transformed back and then apparated to his bedroom. Glee filled inside him. He was going to play a prank to Ron and Hermione.

He looked at the clock and saw that it showed 5,02 PM. He knew that it was at that time that his two best friends were having tea at their house. He would be going to apparate there in the middle of the living room, rushing straight into hermione's face and then laugh at her facial expression.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Ron was relaxing. A cup of tea in his hands and a lovely girlfriend in front of him. He couldn't quite understand his luck.

Hermione was stunning. Her bushy hair made her personality and he loved her for that.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he heard a shriek. He came rushing in the living-room to see a very attractive Phoenix rush at Hermione while transforming in mid-air in a man with messy black hair, and pure emerald green eyes. He had a mischievous grin and a gleam in the eyes that matched the one his father had whenever he planned a prank.

"Hey guys" said Harry slowly "how much did you enjoy my animagus shape ?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" screamed Hermione "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT"

"Ehh, pranking you?" he replied with a cheeky smile.

"Way to go mate" said Ron, clapping Harry on his back, still laughing.

Hermione was breathing heavily, her right hand clutching over her heart. She had a murderous look on her face.

But when she saw Harry's grin, her anger flew away. The last time he was grinning like that was before their seventh year. So instead of shouting, she congratulated him.

"Well done Harry ! I knew you could do it but I didn't know that you could become a magical creature, even less a phoenix !"

"Why, thank you Hermione" said Harry pleasantly "I must admit that I am rather proud of myself, but I didn't come here to talk to you about that, I was just on a pranking streak, do you want to come with me in this adventure ?"

"Of course mate !" said Ron beaming

"Why not" said Hermione, even though she didn't look so sure about the idea.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

After scaring Neville, Dean, Hagrid, Ginny, the Weasleys and event Shacklebolt, and after laughing at each different reaction, Harry went back home.

It was at the moment he entered his bed that a cat patronus erupted in his bedroom.

"Harry" said McGonagall voice "come here quick, I think I might have found something of great importance".

Without thinking, Harry took off his pyjamas and put on his muggle shirts and jeans.

He apparated straight into the headmistress's office.

"Yes professor ? What can I do for you ?"

"I made some research about being a phoenix animagus, it looks like you're the first one" said a bemused McGonagall

Harry was having an internal fight between shock, surprise, pride and fear. Eventually, he came out of his trance and asked:

"Is it the news of great importance you told me earlier ?"

"Alas, no I'm afraid but I have come across a very old book that was dated at the founder's time that said that phoenix are known to travel through time, here's is the extract, I copied it for you."

It said :

 _Phoenix (also known_ _phoĩnix_ _) are known to be travelling through time and space. They cannot be restricted by any anti apparition wards and rumor has it that the one phoenix has appeared at two different times in the past._

 _It appears that they can only travel one time without being able to come back at the time they left._

 _Whereas people who use time travelling devices (like time-turner for instances) are bound to let the present go on even if they can change it, it appears that phoenix have already altered time and changed it to prevent a horrible future from happening._

"So," said McGonagall " I have also made researches about animagus and one cannot have its animal longevity, so that means that you are not immortal, but I am want to test one last thing before I leave you to your thoughts.

She conjured a sharp knife and cut herself.

"I want you to cry over my wound, so that you can see if you can heal it"

Harry transformed shakingly into FireBird and landed on McGonagall forearm. He forced himself to recount every memory that has happened in the last years, his godfather's death, Dumbledore's death, Lupin the last marauder death with his wife Tonks and tears began pouring out of his bird eyes.

At the contact of them, the wound was visibly fading away and in no time it was an as good as new McGonagall that was standing before him.

If he could apparate, and heal wounds, that meant that he could also time-travel.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading ! I love writing it already, another chapter on it's way and please review ! See ya in no time ! :)**


	3. Going Back !

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Harry Potter, I just write for fun.

Just after realizing what being a phoenix meant, Harry felt the blackness, Harry felt unconscious.

His dreams were always pretty much the same, the final battle, the understanding, King's Cross, the day Sirius died. But right now, he dreamed of the night his parents died, he could feel the pain and the loss of love he experienced during his entire childhood at number 4 Privet Drive. He has always wanted to meet his parents just once. Sure, he did with the resurrection stone, but he wanted to feel his parents, not see an echo of them. He woke up sweaty at the moment Voldemort casted the Avada Kedavra on Lily.

He knew what he had to do. He could stop everything that has happened in his life. He could meet his parents. He could live with them, maybe not as their son but as their brother or teacher or everything but to feel their presence next to his, to see their details, to learn their manners.

He was crying, crying like a child that was scared. Like a child that was lost and who just found his parents back. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable. He cried there for so many hours.

Finally, the flood of tears ceased and Harry drifted off to sleep.

oO0OoO0OoO0

When Harry woke up. He ate a small breakfast and flooed directly to McGonagall's office.

"Tell me how to travel in time" he explained in a deadly serious tone.

"Are you crazy Harry ?! How can you want to do that ! Voldemort is dead ! The world is at peace ! How can you be so selfish !" Yelled McGonagall

That was enough for Harry. He exploded!

"HOW CAN _I_ BE SO SELFISH ! I'VE GIVEN UP ALL MY LIFE TO HELP THE WORLD AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN ? NOTHING ! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT VOLDEMORT! I CAN DESTROY HIM BEFORE EVERYONE IS KILLED! SO PLEASE DON'T SAY I'M SELFISH"

McGonagall retreated when she saw the outburst and a pan of guilt built inside her.

"I NEVER HAD A FAMILY ! NEVER ! NOW THAT I'VE GOT THE OPPORTUNITY TO HAVE ONE I WILL ! DO. YOU. HEAR. ME. ? I. BLOODY. WILL!"

At the end, Harry panted, feeling exhausted. What he just said was on his heart for a long time and freeing it like that tired him a lot.

"Now professor. I want to know how to go back in time and I want to go meet my parents. And on merlin's name, I. Will. Defeat. Him. Again!"

Seeing that she had no say in this whatsoever, she decided to help him. She cared about him and couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Right, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't see it like that. So, I've continued the research and I saw that the ritual is pretty easy. You have to transform into your phoenix form. You have to cry your tears, a lot of them, and then when you think you cannot cry, you need to apparate like a phoenix. It will take you where and when you want to go."

This was a lot to take in so Harry sat on the nearest chair and began thinking quickly.

Forgetting the tiredness, he began pacing while thinking. He was torn between what to do.

His heart told him to go to the 70's but his mind told him he was safe here and he could live a normal life.

But then he remembered what Dumbledore told him and he knew what to do.

" _Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love."_

"I'm going" he announced to the headmistress so I hope that I will see you back in 20 years eh ?" he said with a grin that could surpass the marauders' one.

He quickly transformed into firebird and apparated at home.

He started the ritual. He cried, oh god, he cried so much that he was hurt, he started to feel the tears go away when a warm feeling expressed itself inside him. A white glow came out of his phoenix heart, covering him. He followed the sorrow feeling of all the missed love of his parents and apparated.

It wasn't like a normal apparition. He looked at himself during apparating and he saw that he was getting smaller and smaller. He then stopped shrinking. And landed somewhere he knew too well. There was a number "4" written in front of the house and then he passed out.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

When Harry woke up, he was on a bed. His head was aching and his vision was blurry. He could see a human shape sitting on the end of his bed.

"Great" He thought "I failed and now McGonagall is going to sermon me…"

He grunted and the person on the bed looked at him. He started to remember what was the last he saw. The number "4" came into his mind and he jumped on his bed. His vision was starting to come back to normal so he could decipher what he was seeing.

The person on the bed was small, like ten years old, and had flaming red hair. She had a skirt and was looking at him with wide eyes.

He looked into his eyes and that's when he saw them.

Green, emerald blazing eyes.

He started to mutter something like "Hello" and the girl smiled at him softly.

"Hi !" She piped "I'm Lily ! what's your name ?"

To say that Harry was flabbergasted was an understatement. He couldn't move, breathe, blink, think. He wasn't even sure if his heart was pounding as well.

He quickly regained his posture and answered.

"Hi Lily, I'm Harry. Harry P.." He stopped abruptly. "Err, I do not remember my last name, where am I?

"Oh ! You're in number 4, Privet Drive, in Surrey, do you know where it is ?" She asked politely.

Then Harry did the only thing he could, he fainted.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Harry woke up again.

"This must be my new hobby" he thought grimly.

When he opened his emerald eyes, he looked around him. It was a nice bedroom with walls covered in green and blue with some pictures of the family. He remembered it as Dudley's room.

"Oh, you're awake" said a voice behind him. He turned and saw a man with brown hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"It must be the blue eyes that create the twinkling."

"I"m Harry, Harry Evans" He said with a smile.

 **A/N: thanks for all the follows and have ! I swear they make my day ! please review I want to know what you think so that I can improve ! See you in no time at all ! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I needed to make it so that the fun can finally start !**


	4. Harry What ?

Harry blinked dumbly for over a whole minute. There was an awkward silence between the two of them when Harry found that his lungs finally got some air back.

"I'm Harry Evans" He repeated "But my real name is Harold, what's yours ?"

"Err.. well my name is Harry too" He said quietly with a smile on his lips that was made with nostalgia.

"So Harry" said Harold "How did you come by our doorstep in the middle of the night looking like you've cried yourself to death ?" He enquired gently.

His cheeks began to become red from shame as he spoke.

"I had a fight with my uncle and my aunt and ran away. I packed away and they said that if I came back, I would not be welcome into their home anymore."

"Why do you live with your aunt ? Where are your parents ?"

Tears of happiness began pouring out of his eyes but Harold interpreted them as tears of despair.

"They are dead, I don't have a family anymore, my parents are dead and my godparents, I've got nowhere to go" He finished with a sad look on his face.

"Well, right now you can stay here and then we'll see what we can do" Harold saif with a bright smile that reached his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you" Harry whispered, at loss for word with a happiness in his eyes that no one, even Ron and Hermione haven't seen. And that look my friends, is the look of love.

"I will leave you to rest, please call me if you need anything" he said starting to go.

"Thank you Mr. Evans, I mean it Thank you" Harry whispered.

"That's not a problem at all Harry, and please call me Harold. Just to inform you, in this house, there is me, Lily my youngest, Petunia the elder and my wife Olivia. Oh, and we'll call you when dinner is ready but for now you need rest !" He said firmly but gently.

As Harold left, Harry was left alone with his confused thoughts.

'The travel worked, that's for sure' He thought 'I just met my mother and my grandparents' he thought gleefully.

So, the first thing he needed to do was some wandless magic so that he could receive his hogwarts letter with his mother.

But, he was interrupted when he saw a small red girl has opened his door.

"Hi Lily, listen, I'm sorry I fainted but I was very tired" he apologized quickly.

"Oh ! that's not a problem ! I fully understand. So how old are you ?"

"Well, that depends, what is the date ?"

"It's the 20th of July" She answered smiling.

Even if it was only minutes since he met her, he loved her already. She was nice, careful and likeable.

"Well, that makes me 10, you see, I was born on the 31th of July so my birthday is not for another 11 days."

"That's great ! We can celebrate your birthday together !"

"Well, no need for that I don't want to be a problem".

"I don't think that it will be a problem" said another voice.

When Harry looked up, she saw a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and hair as shining as Lily's. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his grandmother

"Harold told me all about you, and I'm proud to say that you will stay here for your birthday, even though I have to tie you to a chair to stay here, you will celebrate your 11's with us. Because after all, it isn't everyday you turn eleven. Oh and Lils, dinner's ready, why don't you show Harry here the house ?"

"Of course!" Lily said beaming "come Harry !"

She jumped off the bed, waiting impatiently for Harry to come along. He went with her when she showed him his childhood's house. However, she wasn't to know that.

When they arrived for dinner, Harry saw another girl already sat. She had blond hair and a soon-to-be horse face. This was Petunia 'Tuney' Evans. His aunt, the one who's only goal was to make his life as miserable as possible.

When she saw him, he put a fake smile on his face and introduced himself.

"Hello ! I'm Harry and I heard that you're petunia ?" He said politely but with a little bit of coolness in his voice.

He took a look at the dining room. It was nicely decorated with paintings and the walls were gryffindor red. In the living room, he could see a TV and a radio.

"Yes" Petunia answered with a really faint sneer on her face "I am"

Harry was used to be treated like this so he didn't react and moved to sit next to Lily and Harold.

They began eating some chicken and some vegetables while Harold asked him some questions.

"So, Harry, how do you find the living room ?"

"It's very pretty sir, I like it a lot, it reminds me of my old bedroom."

He then took a look at Petunia who stood up rather quickly and tried to go away. For some reason, she didn't like him.

But, before walking out of the room, she tripped on her only to fall on a corner of a glass table on her head. Without realizing it, he made a quick movement of his hand to stop her from falling. She did stop indeed but he realized all the looks he got.

Lily's was happy while Harold had a pensive look and Olivia a grateful one. But Petunia's had one of pure terror. She quickly stood up and ran to her room.

Harry sat back and finished eating his breakfast rather quickly. While he was eating, he put on his face a confused and surprised look in order to hide what he knew.

"Harry ?" said Olivia gently.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving Tuney from losing an eye, I saw what would happen if she felled, the corner of the table would have entered her eye and make her loose sight from on eye at least, if not the two of them."

"Thank you, but I didn't know how I did it." He replied with a slight blush at the praise he got."

"The same things happened with Lils, she could fly, or make some leaf be alive. She met a strange boy the other day and they talked a lot about it."

Lily started to blush at the mention of Severus.

Harry was now lost in deep thoughts. Severus Tobias Snape, the double-crossed Death Eater, whose life goal was to keep him safe. The same Severus Snape that always bullied him in a classroom because he couldn't get over a school grudge against his father.  
He went back to the dinner table and started to clean it.  
"Oh there will be no need for that" said Olivia taking the plate from his hands.

"But I instit ! you've accepted me, fed me so it is the very least I could do to repay you." Harry said forcefully.

Olivia gave in and went to sit down on the couch while Harry started to clean the table. He was quickly joined by Lily who had a small smile on her lips.

"How do you do it?" She asked in exasperation.

"Do what ?"

"You're so nice, my parents love you and I can't help to trust you ! I already love you" seeing himself blushing "no ! not like that ! like a brother! Mom and Dad love you like you were their son!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about I don't have a special power or something, I'm just me and thank you for liking me like I am." He said with a sad smile on his lips.

The rest of the summer passed quickly with the exception of Harry's Birthday. He received some books, and some clothes but he received one present that he could never forget.

" _Here, I want you to open this as a thank you for saving my daughter's sight and for bringing a new happiness in our life." said Harold_

 _Harry opened the letter and what he saw made him gasp and tears formed themselves in his eyes_

 _He only had to sign this form to officially be adopted by the Evans' and to be Harry James Evans._

 **A/N well here it goes for today ! I hope you like it ! I really don't know about adoption so i figured Harold did this on his own. I want to thank everyone for the 50 and + follows and favs I got You guys are awesome.**

 _ **Please review**_


	5. The Hogwarts Letter

Harry stared at the letter for a lot of times. He couldn't believe it. Someone wanted him, wanted to adopt him ! Someone love him !

The last realization made Harry do the usual thing he seemed to love these days, he fainted.

When he opened his eyes he was resting on his bed again. He didn't understand at first but then he remembered what happened and he couldn't help the feeling of shame that inhabited his heart. His grandparents wanted to adopt him and the only thing he could do was to faint! He was angry with himself more than he ever had.

He jumped off the bed and came rushing downstairs. He missed the five last steps and came on his back in the living room. He heard a laugh and found all of his family smiling and laughing, even Petunia had a smile on her lips, which was something rare.

"I accept" was the only Harry said, however, everyone knew what he was talking about.

"By the way Harry" said Olivia "you didn't really tell us your full name. I'm sure that you aren't just called Harry." she finished with a smile

"No Harry isn't my full name" he explained "My name is Harry James Evans".

When Olivia looked at him in the eye, she saw them being watery.

"I'm sorry Harry" broke down Petunia, which was surprising "but why did you faint, we all thought that you didn't want to accept the form"

"It's not that, it's just that it showed a lot of love from all of you, because I'm sure that if one of you didn't want me, I wouldn't have received this fabulous gift. But, the fact that you love me was very knew. You see, my parents both died when I was a year old and I was raised by people who hated me, hence a lot of physical and mental abuse"

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell that from the weeks I have been with you, I already loved you like a family. I just hope that I can be a good son" He finished.

Seconds passed and Lily stood up first and went to hug him. The parents and Petunia joined the hug as well. The love that emanated from the room made Harry cry on the shoulder of Harold.

How long he cried, he didn't know but when the tears stop flooding, a small light appeared to come through his chest, it looked like face smiling. It was his love that transported him, his love that made him appear at that house.

The others watched the light with anticipation but when they saw Harry with a true smile on his lips, the fright went down.

Harry went to his rooms to sleep. He didn't know why bu today was going to be a long day for his new family.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Minerva McGonagall was having a hard day. It was the day when she had to go to the houses of the muggleborns and explain to them what magic was and that their children were invited to Hogwarts.

Leaving the house of the Armstrongs she took a look at her list, oh great ! only two students remained and they were surely brother and sister. She read the names "Harry Evans" and "Lily Evans" then watched the address : "Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey"

She apparated next to the house and took some minutes to compose herself before knocking.

It was a small boy with messy hair, a lightning bolt scar and pure green eyes that opened the door.

She couldn't help to mutter

"James ?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Harry Evans, What's yours ?"

"I'm sorry Harry" she said softly "Could I speak to your parents and your sister ?"

"Sure, which one ?" although he knew which one.

"Err, Lily" she said uncertainly. It was commonly known that sisters that weren't magical tended to be jealous of the ones that were. But, she didn't let her worry appear in her face as she went into the house.

"MUM ! DAD! LILS" he yelled "Someone here wants to meet you".

There were loud thumps coming from the staircase and cute girl with blazing red hair came hurling into the room quickly followed by two adults.

"Hello miss, I'm Harold and this is my wife Olivia, how could we be of any help?"

"Hello sir, what I am going to say can be rather a shock for you so I suggest you sit down"

They all sat.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm the deputy headmistress of a school named Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a boarding school for people who have some special ability. Hogwarts is a school of magic."

"Magic !" exclaimed Harold with a astonished look on his face "magic ? like Merlin, wand movements and funny words ?"

"Yes" she said with a laugh "Merlin was one of the first wizards ever. Anyway, I came to tell you that Harry and Lily here are both magical and therefore fulfill the requirements to be accepted."

"I see, over the years, we found that Lily had made special things, like appear at home when she was bullied, or levitate some glasses. The same thing happened with here, thought we don't know if he did that all his life or not because we adopted him some weeks ago. But first, can you show us some magic ?"

"Naturally" She took out her wand and started to perform minor charms and transfiguration.

All of the family was bewildered. But it was Lily that spoke up first :

"What about Petunia, is she a witch too ?"

"I'm afraid not, otherwise I would have visited her when she turned eleven, I am sorry though is that can be of any help"

"I knew it ! I was a witch ! Severus told me when we were in our country home in Cokeworth"

"Here are your Hogwarts acceptance letters, if you decide that you want to go, everything is written is there. The only thing you need to know is that the Leaky Cauldron is situated in Charing Cross Road. When you enter, you need to ask for Tom the barman who will show you the way there. I highly recommend that you go to Gringotts bank first to change you money into wizard money. I'm afraid I've done everything to help you so right now I will go and let you decide. Oh ! and one last thing, to go to platform 9 ¾ you need to walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10."

"Thank you Miss McGonagall, we'll go and see what this is all about" said Olivia with a genuine smile"

 **A/n Sorry ! this chapter is shorter but wanted to post something before Diagon alley ! Hope you like it**

 _ **Please review !**_


	6. Shopping in Diagon alley

Harry woke up the next day with excitement. He would be going to Diagon Alley ! Finally ! One of the things he missed the most was his wand the holly and phoenix feather wand. But, he also had to admit that he was anxious to meet anyone there like Rita Skeeter, or worse, Dumbledore. Well, even with his luck, nothing could go wrong to day.

Boy, he was soo wrong.

He then took breakfast with his new family and then started to dress himself in his jeans and in a dark green shirt.

His parents took them into the car and they drove to Charing Cross Road. Since his parents were muggle, Harry had to pretend that he couldn't see a thing.

"Oh ! look mum! Wizards ! we could ask them where is the Leaky Cauldron" piped Lily.

The small group went to ask the three people that were standing there.

"Excuse-me, I am looking for the Leaky Cauldron, you see my son and daughter are going to Hogwarts and we cannot find this place, do you think you could help us ?"

"Of course !" the man said "My name is Fleamont Potter, this is My wife Euphemia Potter and my son James !"

By the time, Harry had wide eyes at the sight of his dead father. Tears began pouring out of his eyes without him noticing until James spoke up:

"Hey ! Why are you crying ?"

The adults all turned to look at Harry and saw him crying. However, everyone could see a look of confusion on his face as well.

"I don't know, it must be the wind. Hey ! how about we both go shopping for our things together"

"Sure ! why not !"

After that, both of the Potters and the Evans went to Gringotts, then to Madam Malkin's, quickly followed by Flourish and Blotts and the two families finished their trips by stepping into Ollivander.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you" he then turned to Fleamont "Cherry Wood, dragon heartstrings and 12 ½ inches?"

"Yes sir !" answered Fleamont jokingly.

Looking at Euphemia he said.

"Oak wood, Unicorn tail, 9 ½ inches and slightly flexible, am I right ?"

"As always" she answered smiling.

"And you are ?" He enquired

"I'm Harry Evans, this is my sister Lily and we would like to buy our wands" he said politely."

"I see", he said with eyes that showed knowledge much more important that he showed, "Can you come with me Mr. Evans, I would like to measure you, but first, what is your wand arm ?"

"Er.. I'm right handed"

"Very well. Stay still until the tape finishes his measures"

oO0OoO0OoO0O

Ten minutes later, Harry stepped out of Ollivander's shop with his wand sitting in his pocket.

His mother got the wand Ollivander told Harry in his previous timeline " _Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow_ while his father got his own " _a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable."_ Harry was delighted to finally get his wand back, he felt incomplete, no incomplete isn't the right word, he felt almost naked and defenceless.

They were on their way to an ice cream when Lily started running

"Sev ! Sev ! you were right I'm a witch"

"That's great news Lily !" said the black robed Severus.

While they were talking James asked Harry

"Hey ! Could you tell me why you look like me ? It's kind of disturbing"he said grimacing

"I really have no idea, but it's great ! we would be able to pull pranks there ! you know pretending to be each other !"

The mention of pranks instantly created a mischievous glint in James' eyes.

"I love pranks I will be one of the greatest Hogwarts prankster of all times !"

"I'm sure you will" chuckled Harry.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

While the Evans were getting to leave, they heard a scream coming from Diagon Alley. Instantly, Harry's fighting ability were up to his maximum and his wand was in his hand in no time.

Suddenly a lot of " _cracks"_ could be heard and the Potter plus Evans and other family were surrounded by people in black cloaks and were wearing masks. In other words, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. A Death Eater appeared behind Harry and took a hold on Lily, forcing her to join the other Death Eaters.

"Wel, well, well" said a soft voice that Harry could only call Voldemort "what have we got here ? A little mudblood ? where are your parents ?"

Lily started crying while all the spectators were afraid. Voldemort still looked a but like the Tom Riddle in the diary so that meant that he didn't have a lot of horcruxes, yet. Harry began searching what chances he had, he had his wand and could easily defeat Voldemort but that would be too much suspicious since he only got it an hour ago. The first thing to do was to get his mother out of Tom's clutches. He started to walk back without anyone seeing him and when he was out of sight, he began to transform into the Firebird.

"What will we do to you ? how about some pain ? do you want some ?" Tom asked evilly with an evil glint in his eyes" yes I think you will have to suffer because of your blood status, after all, you shouldn't even have magic".

" _Cru-"_ but he was interrupted by a flash of flames. A magnificent phoenix with red, blue and yellow feathers appeared of nowhere, gripped Lily tightly and flashed her into the Leaky Cauldron where she could be safe.

Needless to say, Voldemort was fuming with rage. "WHO DARES-" he began booming but was interrupted by a small boy coming from the crowd.

"Hello Tom, Morvolous Riddle to find you here (pun intended)" began Harry "I heard some bad things about you since you killed my parents but I would never have guessed that being born from a muggle and a near-squib, you would dare want to rid the blood of muggle-borns, I really think that being a half-blood doesn't permit you this."

Tom had his eyes wide open at this boy that came from nowhere and knew a lot about his life. " _Crucio!"_ he said but harry simply sidestepped it. "Now I give you a fair warning do not lay finger on anyone and I'll let you live your life, otherwise you'll have to face me.

"And who are you, young man ? you cannot do any magic, from your age I can deduce that you will start Hogwarts on September then what can you do to me, you stupid child, go home and sleep with your teddy bear." Tom said and his followers began laughing. What Tom said was one of his only regrets of his life. Harry began to be lift from the ground with only fury in his eyes. His magic began lashing voldemort, making gashes in his body, and cutting through him he even did something that no-one could have guessed. He cut his nose. "Hear me Tom, this is your last warning, go back where you come from !" magic began flooding the space and beams began erupting out of Harry's body, covering him like a halo around him.

Counting his chances, voldemort yelled "retreat!" before apparating away. Soon, most of his followers did the same and Diagon Alley was rid of danger for the moment.

Someone in the crowd began applauding, quickly followed by everyone who has seen the scene, his parents didn't understand most of it but they understood enough to say that what their new son had done, it was incredibly brave. It was a standing ovation, only Harry realised that he was in a big mess, yet, he didn't use any wand so he could blame it on accidental magic. Ignoring the whistles, Harry headed to the Leaky Cauldron to find Lily rushing to hug him and thanking him about his bravery. The only thing that made the day worse was a voice behind him saying "good, very good" recognising his voice, Harry turned to find the beaming face of Albus Dumbledore.

 **A/N: finally some actions ! I really love writing this story even though i don't update regularly, I do my best !**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Truth

"Great" Harry groaned "what I just needed, I just infuriated Voldemort and who shows up ? Albus I-have-a-long-name Dumbledore"

"Hello, sir, My name is Harry Evans" Harry said politely through gritted teeth.

"Hello young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am currently headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Oh! You are going to be my Headmaster then ?"

"Indeed I am" he replied smiling. But, Harry felt a touch of someone mind trying to enter his. Having practiced Occlumency before travelling, Harry was now at the same level as Snape. He rejected Dumbledore effortlessly but the surprise was showing on the old man face.

"I wanted to talk to you about what just happened. You see this wizard's name is Voldemort, and he has been terrorizing muggles in the past months. He wants power and stops at nothing to achieve it. By what young Harry just did, now Voldemort will be targeting your family. I am not saying that what Harry just did was bad, on the contrary, he probably saved his sister's life but this kind of action always result in some sort of payback. Anyway, I will soon be contacting you so I bid you a good day and hope to see you on the 1st of September."

After that talk, the Evans went back to their home but before Harry could go to his room, he was called by Harold for a talk.

"Harry" said his Grandfather "I want to tell you that what you just did will always be remembered by me, so, if you have _anything_ you want to tell me, I will always listen to you as if you were an _adult_ " he empathized the word and made Harry wonder how much his surrogate father and grandfather knew.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

The next morning, Harry woke up and went to the breakfast, but to his surprise, everybody was already dressed and it was 3PM.

"God ! I slept too long ! Someone should have woke me up !"

"I'm sorry" said Olivia "Lils wanted to but I was against, simply because you probably were exhausted after the… events of yesterday."

"Oh ! that's not a problem, I was just surprised that's all. Nevertheless, that still means no breakfast for me" he added with a fake sad face.

Harry ate his lunch rather quickly and then went to the question of what to do today. He replayed everything that happened the last day. The shopping, the attack, but then, he found a detail that he didn't notice before. The Potters were here. If he had to go against Voldemort _again_ , he should at least have friends or people he could absolutely trust. He then came to a resolution, he was going to tell the eldest Potters everything.

"Mum, Dad, I am going for a walk around here, I should be back in an hour or two." Harry announced

Olivia exchanged a look of worry with Harold before approving.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, he checked to see that nobody was around him, transform into Firebird and Flashed away. He arrived in knockturn alley, invisible and started to apply glamour charms on himself. He then stepped into diagon alley to go to the ministry. At the reception harry asked to the nearest informant.

"Excuse me, I was hoping that you could provide me some answers to my questions"

"Certainly, what do you wish to know ?" saif the man pleasantly.

'Wow' Harry thought 'they are much warmer than at my time, another war effect maybe ?'

"Yes, I was hoping you could provide me the location of the Potter house please".

The man was puzzled, it was not everyday that someone asked the location of one of the most famous lords of the Wizengamot.

"I must warn you that they do not like visitors, much less solicitors and that they have all type of wards. If you ever think of harming them, you would be harmed and if you wanted to come into their home without them allowing it, you would find yourself in a horrible state"

"Your warning is most welcome but if you could please hurry, I have a very limited schedule" said Harry impatiently.

"Of course, Fleamont, Euphemia and James Potter live on the 31st Staggerauld Street"

Harry bid the receptionist a good day and disillusioned himself before flashing on Staggerauld Street.

Potter Place was by far the most impressive house of the street, people could be calling this house a Palace because of its height. Admiring the view for a few minutes, Harry then started heading towards the palace.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0O

After the battle, the Potters went back to their home. James flew on his bromm for an hour before going to sleep. The parents were having a heated discussion about the events that happened earlier in the evening.

"I'm telling you, Riddle is going to be the cause of a lot of hurt in Britain"

"As I have already said, I believe you, but what can I do ? I remember dad talking about him. He was one of the sneakiest Slytherin, he also was an excellent student but if I remember correctly, he was the one that denounced Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets. And between you and me, Hagrid would never hurt anyone intentionally, much less be the heir of Slytherin.".

And with that, the discussion ended.

Fleamont and Euphemia woke the next day and they called Tincky, their house-elf to start making the breakfast. After breakfast everybody started working, James on Transfiguration, Fleamont on Wizengamot problems. He was the head od house since Charlus, his father, died two years ago.

After lunch, Fleamont was relaxing in the house when he sensed the wards being tripped. He jumped on his feet his wand at hand and started walking towards the door to encounter the one who could bypass his blood wards. Hze must have some Potter blood then.

He opened the door to find Harry Evans looking at him.

"We need to talk" he said "I have some big information and I believe you and your wife should hear it. I will answer any questions but please wait until I'm finished with my tell".

To say that Fleamont was shocked was an understatement. A 11-year-old kid showed at his house with blood wards was too much of a shock for him to be able to move for minutes. He finally regained composure of himself.

"Of course, please come in the living room while I call for my wife."

He led Harry into the living room and called for Euphemia. She came rushing into the room but stopped dead in track when she saw Harry.

"How did you- Who are you- How- WHAT THE HELL" she finally blurted out.

"Please hear me out Mrs Potter, I need to talk to you and it is a matter of life or death."

"Very well" she replied after a few minutes of composing herself, please start your tale"

"My name is Harry Evans but it isn't my real name since I am adopted".

"What-" started Fleamont but Harry cut him off.

"Please, let me finish first. As I said It isn't my name, I lied to my parents when I said that I didn't remember it. My real name is Harry James Potter".

An uneasy silence followed the statement and even a fly could be heard flying.

"Who are your parents then Harry" said Euphemia with a small voice.

"My parents are James Potter" a gasp followed " and Lily Evans" another gasps."Yes, I am your grandson."

Fleamont regained himself the fastest and started asking.

"When are you born ?"

"I am born on the 31st of July 1980, I traveled in time some days after May 1997."

"Why ?" simply asked Euphemia, why did you travel.

Without realising it, Harry started to whisper but everyone could hear him perfectly.

"I simply wanted to be with my family" he said and then started crying.

Both of them being parents knew what to do and embraced him like he was their own child. Harry finally calmed down and continued

"James died with Lily the 31st of october 1981. Riddle came into our house and proceeded to kill my dad first, and then my mom. But what he really wanted was to kill me, simply because of a prophecy that was made about me. He gave my mum a choice to step aside and watch him kill me but she refused and killed her. That sacrifice protected me when he cast the Avada Kedavra on my forehead and the curse rebounded on him, leaving him a spirit, but not dead."

Harry then checked his watch and saw that he only had 10 minutes left to go back to his house before his parents started worrying about him.

"I don't understand" said Fleamont "how could he be still alive after being hit with the AK"

The next words coming from Harry were pure venom

"That's because he cheated Death" Harry spat "He made Horcruxes"

From the Gasps he received, Harry guessed that he didn't need explanations.

"I know what they all are and where they will all be, but now, I must cut this meeting short because I must go back to my home."

"Of course" said Euphemia with tears in the eye "but feel free to come back anytime soon"

Harry started to head towards the door when he heard Fleamont say

"Welcome to your family boy"

He turned around smiling with a glint in the eyes that would make the marauders proud and thanked him before turning into Firebird and flashing away as the two parents were left flabbergasted

 **A/N: sorry for the delay ! I didn't really had time to write because of exams and since I don't have a computer I had to borrow another one's but here is the chapter! Hope you like it !**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Another visit to the Potters

Harry woke up the next morning early. Deciding that he needed to get in shape, he went outside and starter running all around the park. After half an hour of sweating, he decided to surprise his family and to make breakfast for everyone.

He prepared eggs, bacon, toasts and by the time everyone was coming downstairs, the breakfast was ready.

"Harry !" exclaimed Olivia "That wasn't necessary !"

"oh , but I wanted to, I'm a good cook and I was up before everyone so I decided to make breakfast, if you don't like it, I can always prepare something else.

"No ! That will do nicely, thank you very much Harry!"

"Not a problem Ma'am".

After everyone finished his breakfast, the parents went to work while the children were left playing in the house. Harry was amazed at Petunia. Since the return of Diagon Alley, she was more happy to be with him.

'She must be thanking me for saving her sister' Harry thought. But Harry was knocked out of his reverie when he heard an owl tap on a window.

"Well, hello beautiful, you got a letter for me ?" Harry asked. The owl nodded and handed her leg for him to take the letter from it. He began reading it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Yesterday you gave us a lot to think about. First, I wanted to tell you that we are with you and we will help you the best we can to achieve the destruction of the you-know-what. We would like to invite you to come at our house this afternoon to talk with you again and Euphemia and I would very much like to know you better. You are after all our family ! So that's why we invite you to our house tomorrow at 3PM. And please keep that owl since you'll need it, her name is Peck and you'll soon understand why ! see you tomorrow !_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleamont_

Harry was ecstatic, he'll have more proper time to meet his grandparents. He was no fool, he knew he'll have to tell them his childhood and his years at Hogwarts but anything to spend more time with them! He went to the living-room and asked his parents.

"Mum, Dad! The Potters invited me to their home tomorrow can I go ? they seem like great people and they have a son that'll go to Hogwarts ! It might be a great opportunity to know another classmate !"

Harold and Olivia exchanged worried look. Harry couldn't blame them. After the fiasco of Diagon Alley, he could understand their reluctance to let him go but he needed to. He played his last card.

"Oh ! And they decided to buy me an owl! Mum, Dad please meet Peck" Just after presenting them, Peck starting to.. Well peck Harry in the hand. He chuckled because he now knew where this owl got her name.

"Ok, Harry you can go but please be back here at 6 PM" requested Harold.

"Sure ! Thanks dad !" Said Harry before hugging them both.

He went to his room and took out a quill in order to write an answer. It was short but clear.

 _Hey, Thanks for inviting me ! You'll need to get me though since I'm not supposed to be able to apparate. The address is number 4, Privet Drive"_

 _Harry._

"Hey girl," Harry said to Peck "Can you get that to the Potters ?" After an affirmative nod, Peck flew away.

It was an excited Harry that went to sleep that night after a great dinner made of fish and chips.

oO0OOoO0OoOO0OoOO0OoO0Oo

At 2:50PM Harry was already ready and waited for his grandparents to arrive. While waiting he started a game of "Monopoly" with his sisters. He just got the "Rue de la Paix" since it was a french game when he heard a crack outside the house. He got up and opened the door to find Fleamont at the threshold of the door.

"Hello Harry, are you ready ?"

"Sure!"

Harry invited him in the house while he fetched his other grandparents.

"MUM! DAD! Mr. Potter is there !"

He heard footsteps and went back to living room only to find Fleamont playing with light switches with noises of delight. Harry was quickly reminded of Mr. Weasley but shook that thought away.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Welcome to our house" said a smiling Harold

"Fleamont please, Mr Potter makes me feel old" he said chuckling.

"Then it is Harold, Fleamont"

Hearing Harold surname, he raised an eyebrow at Harry who was smiling.

"Very well, that was nice seeing you again but I'm a afraid I left an ecstatic James at home with Euphemia and I'm scared he'll put fire to our house if we leave him there for too long. Are you coming Harry ?"

"Sure!" said Harry before rushing behind Fleamont "See you later!" and he closed the door.

When they were out of sight Fleamont spoke first "I'm going to side-apparate you. I'm sure you can do it but we need to keep apparences and I'm not sure you want to become a phoenix in front of everyone do you ?" he said with a slightly mischievous grin.

Instead of answering, Harry grabbed his arm and a second later he was standing in front of Potter Manor.

"You'll find that I added you to the people who could apparate to our house in case of need"

That rendered Harry speechless, by doing that, Fleamont could also say that he considered Harry family it could have the same effects.

Fleamont, him, was very amused at the facial expression of Harry, such an act of affection must be rare for him then, he promised himself he would ask him later.

Harry was then ushered into the house he could have grown up.

When Fleamont opened the door, he saw James flying on his broomstick through the house yelling and throwing things at the house-elves that were trying to reach him while laughing all the same. He could see that the house-elves were having fun too otherwise they could simply petrify him and put him down.

It took several minutes for James to notice the visitors when he saw who was there he rushed to them, apparently not caring to stop. Harry was quickly caught in the fun and when James went just in front of him, he jumped and arrived on the broom just beside James. When James saw that he went down to stop.

"YOU'RE AWESOME" James exclaimed "How did you do that !".

At the same time Harry was laughing at the excited eleven years old.

"James" said Euphemia "please go to your room, we need to talk to Harry there and then he will be able to play with you, okay honey ?"

"Yes mum!" said James before dashing out of the room, surely preparing mischief.

Euphemia then summoned a house-elf and asked some tea before he disappeared with a pop.

They were drinking in an uneasy silence and Harry decided to break it first.

"Well, I want to get to know you but first, I feel as if you should get to know me first. That's why I want you to perform legilimency on me. You'll then know everything, my childhood and my travel. I don't want to have any secrets since we're gonna work together.

The elder exchanged uneasy looks before agreeing with Fleamont starting. He took out his wand and muttered " _legilimens!"_ before falling into Harry's mind. One hour later, he retreated from Harry's mind, breathing heavily as he experienced everything the little boy had to face. From living in a cupboard, to face a basilisk or hunting all the horcruxes Voldemort had made. He poured himself a glass of whiskey wishing he had something much stronger.

In the meantime, Euphemia was worried, every time she looked at her husband while he was reading her mind, she could see he was blanching and sweating.

She then put out her wand and muttered " _legilimens"_.

Another hour later, she finally retracted from his mind and went up to throw up her lunch. The boy in front of her was amazing, he had faced much more than everyone should have and he was still sane. The fact that it was her grandson made her proud.

Harry was anxious because he didn't know what to expect of their reaction. From what he had seen, it wasn't going well, are they going to reject him ?

Finally Fleamont spoke up "I think I speak for both of us when we say that we are going to help you with all of our hearts, you've faced so much and the fact that you still have good in you makes you a great person. But first," he took out a gold key "This is the key of our Gringotts vault, you have unlimited access" he said with a smile.

Before he could answer Euphemia spoke up "There is only one last thing to say to you. I am proud to be your grandmother, prouder than you can imagine" and then Harry found himself engulfed into her arms. She then looked at her watch and exclaimed " you need to go back to your home"

It was a VERY happy Harry that went to bed that night.

 **A/N: There you go ! Hope you like it ! the next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW !**_


End file.
